The invention relates to alkali metal and especially the octasodium 1,1,2,2,4,4,5,5-cylcohexaneoctacarboxylates, detergent formulations comprising such compounds, and the use of such compounds as detergent builders, metal chelants and thresholding agents. The invention also relates to the use of such compounds and compositions in washing processes.
The compounds have utility in complexing various metal ions, such as calcium ions and magnesium ions which contribute to hardness in water. The compounds have shown themselves to be particularly effective in selectively sequestering magnesium ions in the presence of calcium ions. When incorporated in detergent compositions the compounds improve the cleaning ability of the compositions. Thus the principal uses of the compounds are in water treatment, e.g., for water softening and as detergency builders and/or thresholding agents in association with detergent compounds or compositions, particularly when control of magnesium ions is desired.